pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save a Time Capsule!
Summary Mayor Goodway has the occasion of opening her grandfather's time capsule! But when they find out that the time capsule is filled with trash, there is one group to blame: The Kitten Catastrophe Crew! However, Humdinger reveals that his Crew of Kittens had betrayed him! And they are under the control of Peridot! So now the only hope in correcting this time paradox is to go back in time to when the time capsule was about to be buried! And they'll get some help from Mr. Peabody, and his WABAC! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Cali * Rio * Celyn * The Hinako Triplets * Mayor Humdinger * The Kitten Catastrophe Crew * Peridot * Mr. Peabody * Grover Goodway (First Living appearance) * Shoeshine Ryder * Veronica Forrester * Gordon Porter * Ricky Porter * Sugar Lemieux * Cervica Humdinger Transcript (Title card with Mr. Peabody and a Time Capsule on it) Mr. Peabody: Pups Save a Time Capsule! (The episode starts off in the past, with Grover Goodway having an announcement) Grover Goodway: Welcome citizens of Adventure Bay! Today is a day that all of you have been waiting for... The burial of the Time Capsule! (The audience then cheers and claps) Grover Goodway: 100 years from now, this time capsule shall be dug up from it's original burial place; And be looked at from our ancestors! And now, the deployment! (A crane then lifts down the Time Capsule) Grover Goodway: We hope that whoever opens this in the future, will learn of our past... And carry it onward to the future!! (Title Banner: 100 years later) (Rubble is using his digger to dig up the Time capsule) Rubble: Almost done digging up the time capsule! Mayor Goodway: All right Rubble!! I can't wait to see what was put in the time capsule! (Rubble opens it up and it is filled with trash!) Rubble: You gotta be kidding me.... Goodway: Trash!? Logan: Oh! I'm on it! (He then jumps in and dumpster dives) Monty: dude thats gross Suzan: What kind of person would put garbage in a time capsule.... Humdinger: (He laughs a bit) I told you this town was the trashiest! Hahaha!! Rubble: What are you doing here Humdinger... Humdinger: I am just here fo- (He notices the Hinakos) Hinakos?! Monty: Uncle Horace?! Logan: Please tell me my ears are busted because I could have sworn I heard.... Suzan: Uncle Horace! (She runs up and hugs her uncle) What are you doing here?! Monty: (He hugs Humdinger) It's been so long! Logan: Room for me please!! (He jumps up high and pounces on Humdinger's hat) I can't believe it's still you!! Humdinger: All this just because I was in the neighborhood... Rubble: Wait a minute... The Hinakos are your grandchildren?! Humdinger: That is correct! Rubble: But how is that possible?! Humdinger: Well, it's quite the story! Logan: Oh! Oh! Can I do it Uncle Horace?? Horace: Of course! Logan: Flashback sequence! (He pulls a part of the scene causing a flashback sequence) (Title banner: 12 years ago) Hawkwerk: Horace, will you come here please? I have a suprise for you! Horace: Yes Hawkwerk?? Hawkwerk: Well, I would like you to meet.... Your grandchildren! Clockwise, if you may... Clockwise: Got it dad! (He presses a few buttons and opens three tubes) Horace: Hm? What's with the tubes? Hawkwerk: Horace, say hello to your niece and nephews; The Hinako Triplets! (The three then slowly walk out their tubes, as if they were infants) Horace: (He smiles) Hinakos, welcome to the world... Hawkwerk: The little Calico is named Logan, the Inkling-Dog is named Monty and the female is named Suzan! Horace: A diverse family.... Hawkwerk: Yes... I created them to stop even the most villainous of evils..... Even the ones that are threatening this world.... Horace: I will make sure they are the strongest there is! Hawkwerk: Right, and you need to make sure that you can be a double agent towards D.E.M.I.S.E's newest group... The Kit-tastrophe Crew... Horace: And I won't stop until they're beat! Hawkwerk: You're destination is a place called Foggybottom... It's an empty town with a huge fog and a large loss in events.... You'll need to make sure D.E.M.I.S.E. isn't pulling any tricks.... Here... (He gives him a mayor's suit) They are in need of a new mayor; so you pose at one and report back on everything you can about the town! Horace: I won't let you down Hawkwerk sir! (The flashback then ends) Rubble: Wait a minute... So you're saying that you're not from Foggybottom, but from.... Where exactly? Humdinger: Well I can't tell you that, it's confidential! Rubble: Confi-what now? Humdinger: Nevermind... Chickaletta: So let me get this straight... All that stuff you have done, it was you working as a double agent?! Humdinger: Yep! Chickaletta: Huh... So that time you tired to gain Wild Wilbert's loot was just for a field report or something? Humdinger: Well it was more because of the Sin of Greed inside me... Goodway: Look, we don't have time for that! Somehow this time capsule is stuffed to the gills with trash! Humdinger: Well... By the looks of this.... It seems that what caused this was- ????: (Appearing from the shadows) A rift in the time space continuum! (The shadow then reveals to be Mr. Peabody) Horace: Ah! If it isn't my old friend Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody: Nice to meet you too, Horace. Anyway... Let's see what we got here.... (He looks at the time capsule) Hm... This is not normal... If I remember the history of this town correctly, Grover Goodway had buried a time capsule 100 years ago; but it wasn't filled with trash... Horace: Really? Mr. Peabody: No... It was filled rather with... Hm, now that I think about it... I don't really remember what it was filled with... Horace: Well is there a way to find out? Mr. Peabody: Well... I guess we will have to go back... WAY back into time! Goodway: (Fangirl scream)I get to go time traveling with Mr. Peabody! So awesome! Mr. Peabody: And you are who exactly? Goodway: Well, my name is Mayor Goodway... Of course I am also your biggest fan!! Mr. Peabody: Right.... Say, aren't you the girl that Humdinger is desperately trying to impress? Goodway: What do you mean by impress? Horace: Hehehe..... (He whispers) Will you shut up you will blow it for me! Mr. Peabody: (He whispers) Give me a break Horace, you are head over heels in love with her! Plus you must admit she is a lot less nutter then Christine.... Horace: You have a point, but just let me do my thing!! Mr. Peabody: Alright fine.. Now then, how exactly are we doing this Horace.... Is there a local team in this dimension that can help us? Horace: Well yes... The PAW Patrol. Mr. Peabody: Ah yes, the ones that the KCC mostly dislike... I better go and talk to their leader... Logan: Speaking of which, I haven't seen Ryder all day! Where is he? Goodway: I'll try calling him to ask... (Meanwhile, in the Lookout's basement... Ryder is setting up a conspiracy wall which focuses on his parents somehow being alive) Ryder: Wait wait... What if they were robots that could have survived the massive tremors?! No that is just nuts!! Chase: Ryder... are you okay?? Ryder: What?! Oh hey Chase... Hehe... (He twitches a bit) I still have parents!! And they are not here!! Hahahaha!!! Chase: Ryder sir, calm down!! Ryder: They are still out there Chase, and I am gonna find them!! (His pup pad then rings) Gah!! There is a Carol in H.R!! Chase: Ryder it's just your pup pad, snap outta it! Ryder: Hehehehehe..... CAROL!!! CAROL!!! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU ABOUT Pepe!!! Hahahahaha!!! (He then starts acting like Daffy Duck, with his Pup-Pad falling out of his pocket) Whoo-hoo hoo! Hoo hoo!! Chase: Oy vey.... I better get that... (He answers it) Chase here... Mayor Goodway: Oh well hello there Chase, is Ryder there? Chase: Well.. yeah he is; but he has gone a bit cuckoo after finding out his parents are alive.... Mayor Goodway: Oh dear... Well that's kinda bad since we will need the PAW Patrol pronto! Chase: Well.... There is someone else who can fill in Ryder's place; Ryder gave her a pup pad after that whole Were-Ryder mayhem... Mayor Goodway: Oh perfect! I'll call her then! (Scene changer: Katie's badge) (Katie is busy grooming Cali) Katie: Come on Cali; just one bath... Cali: Get it through your head; I hate water!! (Katie's pup pad then starts to ring) Katie: You got lucky this time... (She answers it) Katie here! Goodway: Katie? You're the backup leader?? Katie: Yep. I had gotten the job after I helped you from Ryder's beast form... Goodway: Oh nice! Now back to business we need the PAW Patrol's help! Katie: What's wrong? Goodway: A time rift has caused our time capsule to be filled with trash! We need to go back in time to stop said rift! Katie: Well don't worry; I'm sure the PAW Patrol can help you out! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (She presses the special compartment) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Katie needs us! (The pups rush to the elevator; with Marshall of course being late...) Chase: Where's Marshall?? Marshall: I'm coming!! (He then trips on a stopwatch) Whoa! Oof! I seem to made it in time huh? (The pups then laugh and head up, then they switch into their gear and exit the elevator) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Katie mam! Katie: Okay pups; I just got a call from Mayor Goodway. She said that somehow; a rift in the space time continuum has caused our town's time capsule to be filled with trash! (The pups and kittens gasp) Katie: In order to figure out who did this; we need to go back in time to the date that the time capsule was buried and fix this anomaly! Pups and Kittens: Right! Katie: Alright, PAW Patrol is rolling back into time! (Katie then heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide and into their vehicles and then take off towards City Hall; where Humdinger, Goodway, Mr. Peabody and Sherman are waiting for them) Goodway: Oh thank goodness you're here! Katie: We'll make sure whoever caused this rift pays for their misdeeds! Goodway: Right! Let's do this!! Mr. Peabody: Okay... I have set the WABAC's destination towards the year 1915; the time in which the capsule was buried! Everyone get in; we have a saboteur to catch! (The Pups then get in and the WABAC then goes back into the year 1915; with it landing near a field) Mr. Peabody: Here we are! Adventure Bay 1915! The date that the time capsule will be buried! Now then, we must hurry before the time capsule is buried! Chase: Shall I break out my super sniffer? Mr. Peabody: No need, I'll have my map help.... (He brings up his map) Alright... It says here that we have landed near Veronica's Malt Shoppe... We can head there for a quick bite to eat, and then we shall stop the saboteur! (The pups then enter the restaurant, and notice the place looks a bit like Katie's Clinic; but with a 50's dinner vibe) Rocky: Wow.... It's like we're in the fifties! Logan: Looks more like the dinner from Grease to be honest with ya... Rocky: Amen to that... Suzan: According to my watch, it says that this is the place where one of Katie's ancestors had worked! Logan: Enough of the history lesson, we better get our food... I am starving! (The pups then find their seats and a blonde girl appears near the counter) Veronica: Hi there! I'm Veronica Forrester, welcome to my malt shoppe! What can I get you little cuties? Cali: Hey! The right term is spunky, not cutie! (She does a bit of a snarky pose) Hmpt. Veronica: Well you're a feisty one aren't ya? Cali: Well, I am a bit of a diva! Veronica: Hehehe... You remind me a bit of my kitten, Sugar! Cali: How is that fair? Veronica: She's a bit of a diva as well. Cali: How so? Veronica: I'll show you! (She then whistles) Sugar! (A feline similar to Cali then appears, but with her wearing red lipstick, blonde fur, sunglasses, a red skirt and a black tank top) Sugar: Hey there, I'm Sugar. I'm the lead singer of the band here. Cali: Whoa.... (She then jumps off her seat and looks at her) You look... Just like me! Sugar: It's like looking in a mirror! Mr. Peabody: It's probably because she is your ancestor. We will deal with you miss Forrester, we have learned that someone is planning to sabotage the Time Capsule ceremony! Do you know anyone in this town that could be mischievous? Veronica: Well... Not that I know of... The person who does mischief the most is Cervica Humdinger Logan: Who is Cervica Humdinger? Veronica: Who is she?! She's the Number one troublemaker in Adventure Bay! Chase: Is she that mischievous? Veronica: You don't know the half of it! Logan: Well make the info glass full then! (An explosion is heard) Veronica: Does that help? Logan: I guess... Better see what that was.... (Scene changer: Logan's Badge) References * This is the first episode in which the pups go back in time. * Ryder's crazed talking has him using lines of Pepe Silva from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * This is the second time that Katie takes Ryder's place; The first time was in Pups Save a Werewolf Category:Season 1 Category:Time Travel Episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Peabody on the Title Card